yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumika Hirayama
Info Fumika Hirayama is an OC, created by Copper; currently owned by MonMonPok. She attends Akademi High School. Appearance Fumika Hirayama has red hair, green eyes. Her skin is pale, she also wears dark cyan roses in her hair. She wears a grey blazer, black shirt underneath, a black skirt. Her stockings are dark purple, they have a light purple diamond. Persona Fumika is Dangerous. If Ayano gets too close to her, she will push her away. If the player does this too much, she will pepper spry and detain them. If she sees her with a corpse, she will chase her and pepper spray her, restraining her and causing expulsion. She will also pepper spray the protagonist if they approach her holding a weapon of any sort. Personality Fumika Hirayama is a serious distant student, who won't tolerate bullshit from others, especially when there’s something serious to do. She’s distant due to not being noticed enough by her parents; her parents spoiled her cousin, Kagayaki Kuwazuru - they gave him everything he wanted while they didn’t do the same thing with Fumika. Additionally, she’s an independent girl who wishes to fend for herself, she wants to get things for herself, and possibly not share them with anyone else - she wants to take the chance to be happy of some things. Nonetheless, she valorizes things such as her journals, some of her fanfictions or some of her stuff so much that she is not letting anyone to touch them - not even the closest people to her; she is a bit selfish over things and protecrs her personal space quite a lot. Another thing is that she’s quite calm, this is due to her being distant a lot, too. Of course, due to her being a maid, she has to be polite and patient towards other people, especially her clients. She doesn't want to fuck up with her job. Relationships Kagayaki Kuwazuru - Her cousin. She despises him, due to him getting everything he wanted from her parents and she didn't. Kuroko Kamenaga - They have interacted several times, however, no friendship was formed. Ankoku Umehara - Even though she doesn't mock her anymore, she still dislikes her. Routine 7:00-7:10: Arrives to school and changes her shoes. 7:20-8:00: Reads literature / Writes in her diary 8:00-8:10: Goes to class. 8:30-1:00: Attends class. 1:10-1:22: Attends the Literature Club meeting. 1:24: Goes to her class. 1:30-3:30: Attends class. 3:40-6:00: Leaves the school. Quotes "No--" -witnessing murder/when seeing a body "D I S G U S T I N G." -when seeing you taking a panty shot "Could you stop, please?" -when laughing "Thank you! I know!" -when complimented "Please stop. It's getting annoying." -when you've complimented her way too much "Ugh, what the hell?" -when seeing you covered in blood/when seeing you insane Task Fumika Hirayama does not have a task. Backstory Fumika Hirayama was born in an unknown icy country. She is the kid of that icy country's queen and king. She lived as a princess, but not everything was perfect, obviously. Her cousin, Kagayaki got everything he wanted, he was the golden child, while Fumika didn't get anything she wanted, so she became an independent girl. Once she was 15, she had to go to Japan for studying there, so since she is distant, she wanted to change her first name - she put herself a fake name (Fumika). As she wants some money for herself, she decided to work as a maid. Trivia * She secretely eats toothpaste when she's alone at home. * Before joining the Student Council, she was in the Sports Club. She joined the Student Council at the halfway of the past year. At her second year, in the second semester, she quit the Student Council and joined the Literature Club. * She is a fanfiction writer. It is said that she writes shipping fanfictions on the internet. *Fumika likes roses and takes an interest in philology. * Fumika is a maid. * Her cousin was originally her brother, however, this idea was scrapped. Gallery Category:OCs Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Students Category:Literature Club Category:Coward Category:Aromantic Category:Asexual Category:WIP Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs